ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond Two Souls
Beyond Two Souls is an upcoming Science Fiction Action-Adventure film directed and produced by Jon Favraeu. The movie was written by Johnathan Nolan and stars Ellen Page and William Dafoe as the leads. It is set to be released July 14th, 2014, in IMAX. 'Premise' 'Jodie Holmes is a young woman that has been linked to an entity since the day she was born. In an adventure spanning 15 years of her life, witness Jodie face extraordinary challenges, danger, and heartwrenching loss on a journey to discover the truth of who she is.' Cast Ellen Page as Jodie Holmes ''' '''Jodie is endowed with supernatural abilities due to ger unknown link with Aiden. William dafoe as Nathan Dawkins A government scientist and surrogate father figure for Jodie. Cjitwel Ejiofor as Cole Freeman A government researcher and works with Nathan. Henry Cavil as Ryan Clayton An assumed government agent and ally of Jodie's. Julliane Moore as Norah Gray A gifted human who once worked with the DPA and is Jode's biological mother. Bradley Cooper as Jimmy Danny Glover as Walter Clive Owen as Stan Bryce Dallas Howard as Elisa Elle Fanning as Zoey Michael Pena as Jay 'Development' Johnathan Nolan wrote a 60 page treatement for Beyond Two Souls in 2005. Paramount Studios gained the rights to the film with Johnathan agreeing to write the script. In late 2006, after the script was complete, James Cameron was approached to direct but declined in favor of Avatar. Steven Speilberg, Roland Emmerich, Michael Bay, and J.J. Abrahms were rumored to be in contention to direct the film, but was denied by the studio. In 2007, the movie got caught in development hell. In 2011, the rights to film were sold to Columbia Pictures. In 2012, Jon Favreau was chosen to direct and Johnathan Nolan made script rewrites.In early 2013, Jon called the film his most ambitious project ever, and is happy to be working on it. He also described the film as, "A science-fiction action adventure tale of a young woman as she embraces onto a journey that has been building up her whole life". On March 13th, Ellen Page and William Dafoe were cast as the two main leads.The following months, Henry Cavil. Julliane Moore, and Chitwel Ejiofor rounded out the main cast. On May 13th, the release date of July 14th, 2014 was chosen. Weta agreed to produce the visual effects of the movie. 'Filming' Filming began August 18th, 2013 in South Africa. Filming also took place in New York city, Cleveland, Mexico, and China. The sound stage work was filmed in Grumman Studios. Principle Photography ended January 6th, 2014. ' 'Marketing A trailer will play in front of Super Bowl XLVIII. 'Music' James Horner agreed to compose the film. 'Sequels' Jon Favreau has said that he doesn't see this as a franchise, and went on to say "the movie leaves you feeling complete". He also said that if the story was great and didn't rehash anything and was oringinal, maybe he would consider making another one. Category:Movies